


Moments of Slight Touch

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [2]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Massage, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: My ghostly gaze falls into your eyes,Let these phantom fingers caress your curves,- Robert Van Lingen





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, I give quite a good massage" Diana remarked "If your neck is tense, you should let me work it" 

47 tried to move his neck in any direction, but the pain was too much, he must have pinched a nerve or something.  He groaned "I have doubts it will work, but go ahead and try" He said, sitting down in front of her and taking his shirt off so she could better reach the problem areas of his neck.   

"Have you ever gone to a masseur or masseuse before?" She asked as she placed the palms of her hands against his shoulders, it was a soft touch with just a little pressure. He closed his eyes. 

"No" He said "I don't like other people touching me, touch.. to me is.. violence, touch is murder, blood." Diana's fingertips lightly brushed his neck as she worked the tense muscles in his shoulders. He felt a chill down his spine, as if he were standing out in the cold. He shut his eyes tighter and tensed up a little more

"Not all touch is like that" Diana said, she was closer to him, almost too close... He could feel her breath hot against his skin and the contrast between the warmth of her and the chill in the air was intriguing. 

"I suppose not" 

"You're tensing up" She said "Drop your shoulders for me" She said, her voice was so soft and gentle. It was the voice he heard so often, the voice he found comfort in for years. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders and put his head forward.  Diana dug her fingertips deep into his muscles, It hurt at first, a burning pain, but when it left his neck felt much better, he could feel the stiff muscles relaxing

"Did you know that if you pressed the right spot on my neck with just the right amount of pressure, you could kill me?" 

Diana giggled "47, you don't need to  _talk_  while I'm doing this. Especially not about such violent things"

"But the neck is such a fragile part of the human body"

"Yes" Diana said "And the most sensitive" She trailed a finger across his neck, this made him open his eyes

"I am aware..." He said, raising an eyebrow and shifting slightly on the couch 

"Remind me never to let you give me a massage, 47" She shook her head and continued to work the tense muscles in his shoulders. She reached a particularly painful spot and he let out a grunt.  

"Why not?" He said through the pain

"Seriously?" She asked "You just described to me some of the ways to snap someone's neck and you're asking why I don't want you to give me a massage?" 

"You know I would never harm you, Diana" He leaned back into her a little bit and bent hit head back to look at her

"Yes, I know but... your hands do violent things."

"They can do other things, Diana." He said, his voice even, he leaned further back into her, nearly knocking her off balance, getting a glimpse of her face, which was flushed.  "You look unwell, Diana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, 47. And, I would love for you to give me a massage sometime" 


	2. A Soft and Gentle Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of this little one-shot ficlet. This time it's Diana's turn.

"I could really go for that massage you promised" Diana said, pacing around nervously. She was tense, on edge, waiting for something but she didn't know what.  47 was sitting cross-legged on the bed once more, his eyes closed and his expression blank as he meditated.   
"I never promised anything" He responded, still keeping his eyes closed  
"Proves my little theory, doesn't it?" She sat near the edge of the bed "Your hands can only do violent things, not soft or gentle things"  
At this, his eyes opened and he took a deep breath "Are you teasing me?" He asked  
She shook her head "Of course not, Why would I ever do such a thing?" She smirked and he raised an eyebrow  
"Fine, I'll give you a massage." He said finally relenting and scooting closer to her. She felt the warmth from him being so close, almost too close, his warm breath was on her skin.  Despite it being nearly ninety degrees in the room she felt a shiver through her body as he placed his fingers against her neck and slowly started massaging, giving special attention to the base of her neck and moving on only after a few moments.   
She wished she could feel his hands on her all night, that he would touch beyond her neck, beyond her shoulders.  She knew her mind was headed in a troubling direction, that she should tell him to stop, that she should leave this room.... But she couldn't.  
"I notice you've gone silent" He said "It is as if, perhaps, you don't wish to admit you were wrong"  
"I'm..." She started "I'm just overheated"  
"I'm sure that's all it is" He said, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.  
Diana bites her tongue to stop herself from moaning, his hands against her skin felt so good that it was taking every ounce of restraint she had not to turn around and push him down to the bed and -  
stop it she thought, this isn't good, end this now.   She let out a cough and tried to speak, to tell him that she was alright now, that he could stop.  But the more he worked her neck and shoulders, the more she couldn't imagine him not touching her.     
"I know that the best masseurs use oils in their work" He said "And I would offer, but you would have to remove your shirt"  
She felt a tremor through her body, she swallowed hard and dug her fingernails into her other wrist "O...oils?" She stuttered  
"Some of which promise to promote relaxation" He said "You must know this, you have been for a massage before at a professional location, have you not?"  
"I have..." She said, she was feeling a little lightheaded, she found it hard to sit upright and it was all she could do not to fall into him  
"I apologize 47, I'm merely lost in thought" She felt his fingertips dig gently into her shoulders, she imagined the same happening under more sensual circumstances, the two would be tangled up into each other and he would grab her for leverage, maybe his nails would dig into her skin, maybe even cause her to bleed.  She wondered how it would sound to hear him moaning her name.  
"Fuck" She swore under her breath, which was coming in rattled gasps at this point, she pushed away from him, from his warm and inviting hands and muscular arms.   She tripped over the carpet on the way to the bathrooms and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.   The cold of the water was enough to break the spell of arousal she was under, but she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if she came out of this room.  Not until she calmed down.  
She sat there on the edge of the tub, breathing, collecting herself, trying to slow her heart rate down.  
"Jesus Christ" she said gently "Get a hold of yourself"  
  
  
  



End file.
